夜の花 Flowers of the night
by Reborny Superbia
Summary: You're like the flower that wont die... Kikyo/OC. ... DONE! ...
1. Flower one, What is this feeling?

_What is this called?_

_This... feeling that I have inside me when I first stepped inside the Millifiore base?_

_I felt my stomache rumbling. This anxiouse feeling._

_Well, I was... wanting to be accepted into this family._

_But, this aura. I feel it was like in ... darkness._

_Oh, how rude of me, I should've interduced myself._

--

My name is Fiore, meaning flower.

I dont know who're my family is, all I know... that I've been just... raised by a man named Hagi. He's a Japanese old man. He said he found me near the river when I was eight years old. I dont know if I should beleive that. I mean, all my life has been painted with lies. So, I dont even know who I should beleive or dont beleive. Because my world.. is one big, lie filled and confused one.

My dream was to be in a mafia family. It was a dream I've always dreamed about when I was a child. All those guns and fights I see on T.V. It was just... Fun!

My dream came true when I first met a man named Byakuran. He was recruiting some people in his Mafia family. I beleived it was my chance. I was twenty at that time. A year ago.

He said that I have skills, after he saw what skills I have of gun-use, he was impressed. I felt very excited at that moment.

--

But now, what is this... feeling. It's like, I've stepped inside this realm, this place that you think that there's no turning back from it.

I looked around, to see if there's anyone here beside me in this big, white corridor.

Well, there wasnt.

I clutched onto my shirt. This is just too scary.

"Hii~" A rather familliar voice echoes behinde me.

I let out a shriek and jumped. I turned around and smiled a bit. It was Byakura.

"B-Byakuran-Sama... dont scare me like that," I said, sighing and smiling. He smiled back.

"Welcome, Fiore-Chan, to the Millifiore Family."

-

-

-

_That's the first chapter of "Flowers of the nigh." Hope yew like it. Reviews?_


	2. Flower two, To prove your loyalty

I stepped inside Byakuran's office. Like his name, it was... half filled with white orchids. I like those flowers, they represented...

Care,

Love,

You send a bouqet to the one you love, it means that you're saying "I'm thinking about you.."

It's sweet... I love it.

I wish that someday someone would send me any bouqet of flowers with a card that says "I love you," or so.

"Fiore-Chaan~ why are you straying ?" Byakuran said, smiling. I laughed a bit.

"Tehe, I was just admiring the flowers." Well, that's true, I mean, I cant ignore those good-looking flowers. Damn you Byakuran, having such a fancy office. Where do you get all the money.

"So, as I said I'll be assigning you to be one of my gurdians, but I have to test your loyalty, my dear Fiore-Chan." Byakuran said, smiling.

Oh dear, I'm having that feeling again, the feeling where something's wrong. I swallowed hard and felt a cold sweat run down my forhead. I forced a small smile.

"H-How is that...?" I asked, still trying to seem calm.

"Well, you dont have to be scared.." Oh, shit. Mission failed. "All you have to do is kill that Hagi-Ouji you know..."

I felt my heart stop. My eyes widnes a bit.

Me? Kill Hagi-Ouji-Sama?

I cant even do that, I mean, that's Hagi, the man who raised me. The man who controls my memories.. well, not literly controls them, but still, I cant kill such a man. Oh man, please ears, please tell me tell me that the info that just entered my mind aren't real... please.

"Hmm? why the shock..?" Smiled Byakuran.

"Umm, I'm sorry Byakuran-Sama, could you please repeat the task..?" I said, shivering a bit. Oh, this atmosphere is getting way too tense..!

Byakuran's smile just widned, eyes still closed. Oh, no, he opened them a bit "I said, to prove your loyalty, you have to kill Hagi-Ouji.." He simply said.

My heart sinked. My ears delivered them right. Oh man... No, no, no. I cant do this.

"... I cant do this... Byakuran-Sama," I said. Byakuran looked at me, still smiling.

"What did you.. say?" Byakuran's soft smile slowly turned into a frown.

I swallowed, "I mean... I can do it..!" Damn, why was I scared..? Why? From thsi guy..? I dont even know him well. He keeps giving me the creeps.

"Good girl, Fiore-Chan..!" His face was back into that heart-warming smile. Damn, that was scary.

But the main thing now is...

I'm going to kill Hagi...!

I cant do it..., I dont want to do it...!

But, for me... to prove my loyalty to Byakuran, I must. I know I wont regret killing him later on. It's for the best.

... For the best.

--

I was near my home... Hagi's place. I was breathing heavily. My stomach had butterflies. I was sweating.

I was okay.

I'm okay.

... Who was I kidding?

I'm not okay.

Cold sweat, heavy breathing.

How can I be okay..?

I took out my gun and lighty pushed the door. I peeked inside.

There was Hagi... Hagi-Ouji.

He was reading.

"Is someone there..?" He said, not turning.

I swallowed and entered the house, clicking the safety off.

Hagi turned around. He wasn't reading... he was drinking.

"... Fio?" He said weakily.

Fio... How I missed someone calling me Fio.

He looked... horrile. He had this dirty white-black beard. His eyes were drousy. He smiled weakily at me.

I pointed the gun at Hagi, while his eye's widned.

"Wh-why..F-"

"DONT CALL ME FIO..!" I screamed, while tears were on the tip of falling. He eyed me suspiciousely.

"..Fiore.. what's wrong..?" He asked, I shaked my head. I was going to kill him.

"K-Killing you.. Is going to be the best thing ever happened to me!" I screamed, but not too loud.

"... why are you killing me..?" He asked, throwing the beer aside.

"It's because-"

BANG!

And Hagi was dead..!

_--_

_Lawl, xD;; I was too lazy when writing this. Well, I hope you like it. And in the next chapter, the... hate begins..!_


	3. Flower three, Kikyo

I stared at Hagi, while a bullet pierced his skin. He fell on his knees, and then he landed on his front, face first.

I just stared.

Heh, most of you think I killed him, right..?

Well, the truth is the oppisite. I looked at my gun. I didnt pull the trigger. My gun was pointed at the cieling while a hand gripped my wrist. A body was pressed against mine. My eyes just widned, looking at Hagi while the blood spread on the wooden floor. I heard a sigh.

"Pathetic..." The voice said, it belonged to an adult male.

I looked to my right, I saw a hand stretched with a gun.

Oh, so now, you know who killed Hagi..?

I looked back, and I was face to face with the murderer. He had such.. an ilegant face. His eyes were peircing. He had long, green hair. And he had this mischiviouse smirk playing on his lips.

"Wh-Who are you..?" I said, slowly moving away from him. Yeah, he was too close for comfort. I looked back at him, he was still smirking. But now... he was stripping me from my clothes... with his eyes.

I looked away, staring at Hagi's bloody body. The man kept looking at me. I heard chuckling from him, I stared back with flaming vision, that guy was DEFINATLY irritating.

"So, you're the new mist funeral wreath..?" He said, walking across me, and then around me. Checking me out much..?

"...Mist?" I said, looking confused. Ooh, I get what he means. When Byakuran said that I must prove my loyalty to be a gaurdian. Nice going.

He nodded, still checking me out. ".. Byakuran-Sama sent me here so I could confirm that you're done with the test.." He said, looking at me. I stared back. "And I geuss that you passed."

I glared at him. How could've I passed? That's cheating!

"No.. you killed Hagi-"

"And that was your mission.. be grateful." He said, shoving the gun in his jacket pocket. I kept staring and staring.

This guy was unbeleivable!

".. and you are..?" I said, stepping forward.

"... The name's Kikyo, Fio-Chan." Tha man, Kikyo, said. Oh dear... he called Fio. Nobody's allowed to call me Fio except for...

Hagi..

I felt tears were falling down, I looked redicilouse. I wiped them away, also, I felt Kikyo staring at me.

"Crying, Fio-Chan..?" He said, tilting his head. I could see his smile from my blurry vision.

"Why do you care..?" I said, wiping those salty drops from my eyes. He sighed.

"Because you're one from my team, silly Fio-Chan.." Dammit, he kept calling me Fio.. and he's adding a _'chan'_ in this end. Fuck!

I growled between sobbing and so. I saw Kikyo taking steps toward Hagi and lifting him up.

"HEY, PUT HIM DOWN!" I screamed at him, while looked at me.

"I must confrim, Fio-Chan.." He said, walking out.

I cant beleive, I CANT BELEIVE IT..!!

Are those people heartless of what..?

--

I was back at the base, my eyes sore from crying. My heart is aching.

Byakuran-Sama... told me that they're gonna throw a fueneral for Hagi.

That's a nice thing... right?

All the things I've done, arent wrong.. right?

Right..?

Hagi?

--

_KIKYO~~~ xD;; I love you._

_Squalo: Review..._

_D: Sorry.. Squalo._


	4. Flower four, What's right and what's not

I was there when they buried Hagi.

Kikyou was there.

Byakuran was there.

Only the three of us. Just stared at that coffin where they were placing him. I was shutting my eyes. I didnt cry, I didnt want to show my tears, because it was all for the best. It was all, for being a part of a stronger unit. I looked down at the dirt. It was starting to cover the coffin that Hagi was in. Going deep inside the the ground. It was farewell to Hagi. Farewell to my memories with him. Farewell for everything. Before I left a place, I left one thing that Hagi can keep to remember me; a lilly. It is know that a lilly represents death, so, here you go Hagi. For you.

After the fueneral, I didnt turn around and head back to the Millifiore base, in fact, I stayed out; to enjoy the weather while it lasted. To breath the air. I know that if I stayed inside the Millifiore base, I'll stay forever. So, why not waste all the good air for my last time...?

The weather was freezing cold; the snow fell as I took a breath, letting the chill enter my lung, and let it out in a sof sigh.

I sat on a bench, thinking about how my life will be. I think, after all this, I have to forget my past about Hagi and all. It's for the best.

I thought I had alone time by staying like this, doing nothing but staring into space, thinking about my life. I heard foot steps behinde me. I didnt turn around, I was praying it might be someone who wants to kill me. Oh the joy I'll get, to follow Hagi, and rest.

"Ah, Fio-Chan.." _Sigh._ Nope, it wasnt someone who's killing me physically, but emotianaly. I didnt answer him, I kept looking at the snow. Then, I heard Kikyou chuckle. What was so funny?

"Giving me the silent treatment because I've killed that old man..?" Said Kikyou. I felt my blood boil and rush through my body. I turned around and shot Kikyou a glare, he didnt seem suprised and smirked that bitchy smirk.

"His name is Hagi, not old man..!" I said, glaring at him. His eyes met mine, and he was just looking at me.

"You love flowers dont you..? that's why you were called Fiore." Kikyou presumed. What the hell with the sudden change of subject..? I looked at him and gave him a look.

"Stating the obviouse?" I said, then looked away and stared and the snowy ground. He chuckled and sat down.

"Can you tell me a bit about.. Hagi?" Kikyou asked, while Hagi's name was heavy on his tongue. I sighed, letting out a puff.

"Hagi... is the man who raised me, who let me see this world. I dont remember anything before I met him. But, even if he's the one who raised me I.." I paused a bit, and lowered my head "I cant beleive him... I couldnt beleive him. This world was full of lies. So, I didnt know who to beleive and not to." I stopped. Kikyou was looking at me, he was actually listening to me. "And maybe by joining Byakuran-Sama, I'll be able to find a word without lies, a pure and bright world." I finished, looking up.

"Funny thing, Fio-Chan, " Kikyo said, "That you arent crying today. Why.. why didnt you cry for Hagi? you cried last night, but, crying for someone this much isnt enough." He contineud, looking at the snow too.

My face was emotionless. My voice was silent as I breathed. My heart was...

Screaming.

Crying.

Blaming me.

Telling me that everything I have done is wrong. Kept nagging me till I said something.

"Why would I cry..?" Wrong! After the pause after this sentence, my tears fell. "Why would I cry when all the thing's I've done are right. Why would I cry when someone I didnt trust died? Why would I cry if there's no shoulder to cry on?" It was true. Why would I cry if there's no shoulder to cry on?

"No shoulder to cry on?" Kiyou seemed doubtful about that sentence. I cupped my face and started crying. Kikyou looked at me, and reached something in his pocket. When he pulled his hand out, it was a piece of cloth, a square one. It was soft. How did I know that it was soft.

Because Kikyo was wiping away the tears I'm streaming my cheeks. I blushed bright red.

"Then cry, you have the shoulder that supports you right here." Kikyou said, wiping the rest of my tears. As he said, I did contineu crying, this time, an arm, his arm, was around my shoulder, pulling closer and comforting me. I cant beleive it. He said he'll be there for me. Is that another lie from this world. The world that's like an apple tree, while the apples are the lies. Anyone who wants to lie may take a bite of the lies which are hanging there.

I just cried. Hoping that everything you say is true, Kikyo.

-

**Do you likes, do you dont like~? **

**Reviews are truly appreciated :D**


	5. Flower five, Push up your flames

**=3=;; pfftt... I hate school. I havent been writing much because of it. So, here, another chapter of 'Flowers of the night'.**

--

I finally joined the Millifiore.

Now comes something that'll maybe make me seem like a fail.

Oh, yes. It's something that everyone hates; Practice.

But, before practice, I must meet my team, The Funeral Wreathes. It says that I'm the second girl in the team, so the team is filled with boys. Oh, the fun I'll get working with them, dont you think?

I already know Kikyou. The one who promised he'll be there for me... let's not get into the emotional stuff now. Anyways, I'm a bit concerned about the rest.

What are they like?

Are they as nice as Kikyou?

Is the girl a bossy one, or a normal one?

Well, I think I'm about to get my answer.

As I walked with Kikyou through the halls, I was staring at his long hair. There was a feeling inside me that made me want to touch his hair, but I kept slapping my hand away from his hair. Good thing he didnt notice, he'll think I'm a freak for hair.

Now, both of us were in front of a huge, white door. Kikyou looked at me, while I kept staring at the door. He chuckled. I looked at him.

"Well, arent you going to open the door..?" he asked, crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldnt dare touch the door, so, you go on..." Yes, I wouldnt dare to touch it. I mean... LOOK AT IT. I think it costed 1,000,000 of whatever the Italian currency was. It was fancy, and I tell you, I'm not used to these things. Absolutley NOT!

Kikyou sighed while smiling, and then, pushed the door open. I peeked inside, and found a queit big hall. It was all white, cieling, walls, floor, couch, everything. It seemed more like a hospital to me.

There was two other people in the room, besides me and Kikyou. There was red-haired guy, with a stubble. And the other one was... a boy, with a teddy bear and green hair. I smiled, making a good impression.

"Hello, I'm Fiore. Nice to meet you two." I said, smiling brightly.

"HEYY! YOU'RE FORGETTING ME!!" A rather squeeky was heard behinde me. So there was a third person, and it was the girl.

I turned around, to see a girl, by the age of ten, or a bit older. With long, sky blue hair, add some blue eyes. She wore a long, black robe. A defanite cutie pie.

"Why hello there, cutie~. What's your name?" I said, leaning forward, the girl shot me a glare. I twitched, she looked a bit creepy like that.

"I'm Bluebell, and you might be the new mist..?" The girl, Bluebell, said, rolling her eyes. "Puh-leez..."

I twitched again. Is this midget disrespecting me?

"Mah, Nonesense-Chan, don't insult the dear new member of ours." Said, the red haired one. Someone defending me, Horray..! "She's maybe just... not used to girls around. How about it? you? me? In my-"

SLAP!

The slap that has been marked in the Millifiore's documents, by me.

I looked at that stubbled guy, with a red hand mark on his cheek. I could see Kikyou from the corner of my eyes, his eyes were slightly widned, while a smirk played on his lips. The little girl giggled, while the green haired boy seemed to be worried, clutching his teddy.

"Wow, Zakuro, you'll have to learn to keep your mouth shut when it comes to dating girls.." Said Kikyou, chuckling. I rolled my eyes.

"Any guy who wants to get into my pants, shall be punished."

"I'll be waiting.." Zakuro said, while a shot him a glare that'll kill him if looks could kill. "Just kidding, jeez."

Kikyou placed a hand on my shoulder. Then he gave me this... ring. It had wings or something, then he gave me a box.

"This'll be your box weapon, Fio-Chan." Said Kikyou, pointing at the box, then at the ring. "Now, to explain what you have to do. Simple, all you have to do is something really simple; push all the power you feel into your ring." He explained, looking at me. He showed me how he does his ring; the flames were out, in this purple color. They were simply beautiful.

I looked at my ring, and tried so hard to push up the power and flames, but... it was no use. There were no flames, not a single hint of flame. Kikyou chuckled.

"You see, Fio-Chan, it's okay; flames take time to travel up to your ring. If you want to at least make a hint of it appear, think of someone who you want to protect." Said the cloud gaurdian. I tilted my head. Someone I want to protect..?

I closed my eyes and began thinking about the people that I met in my life.

Hagi..? Naah..! He's dead, no need for protection.

Hnnn, Byakuran. That image of the white haired boss of mine flashed, but, ... the flame wasnt up.

Then who..?

An image of Kikyou appeared in my head, the day when he said he'll be there for me. Is he really the one I want to protect..?

"Good job, Fio-Chan." I can hear Kikyou's compliements. I opened my eyes and saw the ring in my finger, it was glowing indigo. I stared at it and my eyes glittered with joy, but I didnt smile.

"Hnn.. I never thought it would glow.." I said to myself, but Kikyou heard me.

"Why..? who did you think of..?" He said, tilting his head. I blushed bright red, and then, shaked my head.

"U-Umm... It was..BYAKURAN!" I exclaimed, Kikyou smirked.

"Well, that's good, means you're loyal to Byakuran-Sama." He said turning away, but I could see his smirk fade.

Haha, maybe I'm imagining thigs.

...

Right?

I DID NOT JUST SEE HIM LOOK DISSAPOINTED. END OF STORY!!

I was mentally kicking myself. "K-Kikyou..!" I said. Kikyou turned around, his eyes meeting mine. I blushed again, then lowered my head.

"Nothing.." I mummbled, lowering my not-so-empty-stupid head, looking at the white floor. Kikyou frowned, then shrugged. After that, he was gone.

I bit my bottom lip, blushing. Nah, I must be imagining that he was dissapointed. But, my inner was telling me otherwise.

--

**Hnnn..? is my romance talent beggining xD?**

**Reviews~?**


	6. Flower six, I dont break promises

**I feel like writing, so, chapter six came out rather quick, hn?**

--

I heard there was a dance done by the Millifiore, celebrating an event which I dont really know of. I asked the team, they dont know of it as well.

That's not the problem. The problem is...

A) I dont have a dress so I could attend the party.

B) I dont have a dance mate.

I mean, there will be alot of men attending, but the hell I'm dancing with anyone who asks me..!

Well, I think problem A has been solved; I found this gorgeouse outfit on my bed this mornng after training; Milky color, black high heels and even hair acessories. I cant wait for the dance.

Now, onto problem B, no dance partner. Who to ask..?

I would never ask that pervert, Zakuro. Ugh... I cant stop imagining him..!!

Daisy is... too young for me, I think.

Byakurnan.. NO! I dont deserve to dance with such a person; So high class.

Haha, yeah, that's our conclusion- wait..!

I forgot him,

Kikyou..!!

OH HELL NO. I'M NOT DANCING WITH HIM.

But... I have no choice but to do that. But, I have to ask him first, so, I went to his room.

I took a deep breath and knocked the door. I heard shuffleing from inside and Kikyou's voice was heard, he said _'Come in.'_. _Do I have to? _I thought, but I did have to.

I grabbed the handle, which looked like a ball with wings, and spinned it. The door clicked open and now it's a bit Ajar. I peeked, Kikyou was sitting, rather half lying on his bed, his head was hidden by a book that's called _'The words of songs'_. Pretty name.

I walked up to him and threw myself next to him, lying on my stomache. I know I act like that although the guys like... No comment.

He looked at me from behinde his book. "Tired, Fio-Chan?" He asked, contineuing to read that book. I looked up and yawned.

"No.. in delimia." I said, resting my head in both of my palms. He let out a low _'oh..?'_ and closed his book. Then he looked at me.

"And why is that..?" He asked, resting his head on his palm. I sighed, and sat up, my black hair flying as I sat.

"Well, of course you know that there's a dance..." I stopped and started playing with my hair. Kikyou nodded, as a sign for me to contineu, and I did. "And.. the problem is.. I dont know who to dance with.." I finished, then looked up at Kikyou, who, suprisingly was paying attention. I giggled to myself. "I sound stupid."

Kikyou chuckled and shaked his head. "No, it's rather normal.. Why dont you dance with Zakuro or Daisy?" He asked, still having his head on his palm. I looked at him.

"Do you really think I'd dance with a pervert..? or a kid?" I said, semi-rolling my eyes. Kikyou's left eyebrow went up, with a hint of a smirk in his lips.

"Kid..? How old are you..?" Kikyou asked, I said twenty... Though I dont look like I'm twenty. Kikyou chuckled. "You're the kid here."

I threw a pillow at him. Who's the kid?!?

Kikyou stopped chuckling, then looked at me. "You can dance with me."

I looked at him, blushing. Nah.. I think I'll dicline...

"Sure..." STUPID TONGUE! Betraying your owner!

Kikyou smiled a bit before letting out the depressing sentence. "But, I have a mission today, I might be late." I laughed nervousely. Yeah.. take your time.

"O-Oh, it's okay.." I responded. He then, took his book and contineud reading. I got off his bed and went outside.

Before I got out, I heard Kikyou sigh and close his book. I shifted my vision at him, he was looking at me.

"I promise.. I'll dance with you." He said.

A promise... I'll keep that in mind.

I nodded, and went out. I closed the door silently and sighed.

_'if you really mean that promise... then I trust you.'_

--

It was the night of the dance, I was there, attending.

Everybody looked so good; Byakuran, Bluebell, Daisy and... Z-Zakuro.. Damn, I had to admit he looked good.

I... pwned them, or says Bluebell; I looked dazzeling. Yeah right. She looked way better than me.

Daisy gave me a boquet of flowes, dead ones. But, that was nice.

Zakuro couldnt stop hitting on me.

Oh Kikyou.. save me.

Kikyou went to his mission in about... five hours before the dance. So I waited for him, because he promised.

I went to the bar, and found this lady. Maybe I could chat with her to pass time, no?

The lady looked at me and smiled "And you'll have?"

"... Martini." I said, with a low voice, while sitting in the chair and resting me elbows on the counter.

She gave a glass of Martini and looked at me. "Honey, did some stood you up..?" She asked while I nearly chocked in my drink. I placed the glass on the counter and semi-glared at her, she giggled.

"He didnt.. he has a mission.. but he promised he'll come and dance with me." I said, looking down.

"Aww, baby, it's alright. Since the guy promised, he'll come... or not. Most guys lie." She said, going to another customer.

Lie?

... But.. Kikyou promised.

--

The party was over.

And Kikyou didnt come to the dance...

Well.. Boys do lie I geuss.

I returned to my room, took all the fancy clothes off and wore something rather comfterable; mini, pink dress that usually wear for sleeping, with a heart drawn in the middle.

I lyed down on my bed and began to think about Kikyou.

Why didnt he come to the ball?

Did something happen in the mission?

Did he.. well, die?

I should stop thinking those thoughts, Kikyou couldnt die. That guy is... half abnormal.

I started flipping and clutching the sheets everytime I remember Kikyou.

Suddenly, the door opened. I froze while a figure got closer.

The figure got closer. "Fio-Chan.. are you asleep?"

Oh.. it was Kikyou.

KIKYOU!

Then, Kikyou's arms suddenly carried me. I shrieked a low one and looked at Kikyou.

"K-Kikyou..!" I blushed, pulling down my dress; it was... suprisengly short.

Kikyou, who smiled at me, didnt care. And started walking out to god knows where. I kept pulling the stupid dress so my panties wont appear. Kikyou chuckled and kept his vision in front.

"It's okay, Fio-Chan, I wont look." He said, still looking forward.

I blushed again and stopped pulling it down. Kikyou kept walking until we reached a rather far balcony. Kikyou let me down once we got there.

Under the moon light, the place looked beautiful, shining on the ground with silver rays. The wind was rather cold, but not that cold.

I looked at Kikyou "What's wrong? why am I here?" I said, crossing my arms.

Kikyou raised an eyebrow while smirking. He brought his right forward. "Fio-Chan.. I dont break promises."

SHIT!

H-He didnt forget about the promise. He knew that he'll never break the promise, no matter what.

I blushed at first, then sighed and took his hand. My other hand was on his shoulder. His other hand was on my waist.

Both of us swayed on no music, only the sound of our heartbeats.

"You look beautiful, even though I was told that I missed your dazzeling look in the party.. but, you look beautiful as always, Fio-Chan" Said the green eyed handsome. I blushed and looked down.

"D-Dont say stupid stuff..." I leaned forward and placed my head on his chest, listening to the rythem of his heartbeat. Kikyou and I kept swaying.

I was happy; a slight smile formed on my lips.

He kept his promise, that's why I'll be trusting him from now onwards.

Kikyou..

Dont you dare break any promises again; breaking my heart will count.

--

**NO SHIT, I LOVE THIS CHAPTER xD;;**

**Do you?**


	7. Flower seven, Misunderstand

**Haha, sorry for being late on this chapter. I'm finally free from my exams so I think I have time to update any story. Well except for Mist Guitars. Since I have ZERO thoughts about the next chapter.**

**Okay, enough babbling, onto the chapter.**

--

It's been two months since I've been in the Millifiore family. I've been getting well with the family, and the Funeral Wreaths. Even Zakuro. I mean, he changed, he isnt the same pervert I knew two months ago. He's a bit nicer these days, and, more lazier.

Heh, you think these months were easy and just.. useless, right?

In fact, I havent rested one day since my missions started falling down. It's mission after one. Sometimes I'm alone, somtimes I'm with all of the Funeral Wreaths, and sometimes I'm with one. But as far as now, I havent had one with Kikyou. Bummer.

Well, today we were on a meeting with Byakuran-Sama. I havent seen him since the party, only the hologram would appear and talk to us. But, the real him havent been seen lately by us.

We went to this rather awsome meeting room. Of course it was white, but mixed with silver; tables and chairs. There was this beautiful flower vase. The flowers were light pink, more like the color of strawberry shake. The flowers were young and lively. I kept staring and staring. I didnt notice someone sat next to me.

"You like them, Fio-Chan?" Said the familliar voice of our cloud. I jumped lightly.

"Hey, dont suprise me like that!!" I half screamed. Kikyou chuckled and looked at the roses.

"Hmm, they're surely beautiful. They're nearly as beautiful as you." He said, looking at me. I blushed.

"Hey, saying things like that is really flattering, but dont over do it." I said, sitting down next to him. He sighed and sat there.

Okay, I may be this slow realiser. But I just realised that the room was empty. I looked around, there was no sign of anyone.

I looked at Kikyou who was just looking down, closing his eyes.

"Umm, Kikyou?" I said, stuttering a bit; a mentally kicked myself for that. Kikyou semi-opened his eyes and shifted his vision toward me. I cleared my throat. "W-Well I realised something... Arent we a bit early?"

Suddenly, Kikyou reached out for a lock of my hair and placed it behinde my ear. While he was still holding the hair lock, he spoke. "_Quando i suoi capelli è sul retro del sua orecchio, lei guarda più bello.*_"

Oh I know exacly what that meant. I flushed and lowered my head. "Like I said, things like that are too flattering... but dont over do it."

The door flung open and Bluebell jumped in. "KIKYOU!! ZAKURO BROKE MY HEART AGAIN!" Said the adorable, blue haired midget.

As she saw in that state, she looked away. "Forget it..." Then she snickered.

I pushed Kikyou's hand away. He chuckled. "Dear Bluebell, didnt I tell you to ignore him. He's just jelouse of your cuteness." Said Kikyou.

Bluebell turned around. "He said I'm ugly...." She pouted. Oh how I wanted to hug the hell out of her.

Then, Zakuro and Daisy entered the hall. Zakuro looked at me, then at Kikyou. "Arent you two a bit early?" He said.

Kikyou nodded. Then, Zakuro and Daisy sat down.

After a not-so-long periode of time, Byakuran entered, smiling as usual. He sat in the last chair in the middle. He looked at us.

"Well, as you all know, I've called you here for a mission. But, not as any mission." He opened, seems like he got into the middle of the subject. "Okay, as you can see, we've been challanged by a family called Hojo. Yes, it's a Japanese family. You will be facing them today. But, be careful, they're a bit strong. Good luck." Finished Byakuran. Oh he likes to make things straight and short.

They all nodded, including me. I felt that eyes were on me. I looked at Zakuro and the rest, they werent looking. I looked back at Kikyou, and yes, he was the one staring at me, and smiling. I dont like it when someone stares at me. I kept my vision straight, not looking at him. Damn, he kept staring. I finally looked back at him and glared.

"Stop staring!" I mouthed at him. He shaked his hea while smirking. I had a feeling that I should choke that bastard!

Kikyou stopped looking at me and got up. Everyone els did. I followed them.

As we were outside, they disscused about the mission on where the site might be. Kikyou couldnt stop looking at me. You know, that's a bit ... uncomfertable.

After they all left, I stayed behind a bit, thinking about something. Kikyou came back to me.

"Fio-Chan." He started "Sorry to interupt your thoughts.. but can I ask you something?" He said.

I blinked a bit, then nodded.

"What's your favourite flower?" He asked. I thought for a bit. It's true that my name is Fiore means I know about flowers but there one type of flowers I know. The type I mention everytime someone asks for flowers.

I smiled brightly "Daisies."

Kikyou nodded then turned around. I opened my mouth to say something. Nothing came out.

I stepped forward and grabbed his hand. He looked back and raised an eyebrow. I blushed bright pink and let go of his hand.

"U-Umm.. Kikyou?"

Kikyou tilted his head, as a sign for me to contineu.

"I-If.. I got sick. Or ever got into the hospital... what would you bring me?" STUPID ME!! I mentally kicked my self as I lowered my head, blushing.

I could hear Kikyou chuckling. "Daisies."

And he left.

I felt my face burn with all shades of red, from the darkest to the brightest. I sighed and started to follow him and rest.

This is going to be one action-filled day.

--

Okay, I said this will be Action filled. But...

Guns?

We're facing with rings, and they're facing with guns.

_Okay, now onto my report of the day:_

_This is Fiore, signing in from our battelfiled._

_The status is really bad. I've got something to tell ya: we have stupid weapons; boxes and rings. How is this ever going to help us defeat them?_

_And they were handsome good looking Japanese people._

_Wait!_

_Someone was more good-looking than the rest of them._

_It was Kikyou._

_Before I get my ass kicked out there, I would like to say._

_...._

_N-Nothing._

_This is Fiore, signing off!_

Well, that was what I was thinking. Now...

Guns pointed at us.

Although I'm so freaked out at that time. I didnt show my panic.

They were ready to shoot.

Thank you all, for being here for me.

This is the day that we die.

And Kikyou.. I-

Gun shot was heard, suddenly, a large blockage of water appeard. Bluebell smirked.

"Guns. Pathetic." Said the cute midget.

For a second there, they were frozen, then, they started shooting again. But nothing was hitting us.

I really have to say, the Funeral Wreaths are awsom-

I felt cold metal was on the back of my head. I turned around to find a smirking face of a middle aged man, and next to him was a woman with probably the same age.

"Boo.." the man said, the other woman was pointing a gun at the Funeral Wreaths.

One question:

Why werent they moving?

Kikyou had a worried face that I didnt see before.

He mouthed something to me.

"I'm sorry... Fio-Chan." He said.

I swallowed slowly. Then looking back. The man smirked as I felt the safety go off.

No. I am not dying here.

"Na-uh, Fiore." Said the man. What?

He knew my name.

An-

_SHOT_

--

***When your hair is in the back of your ear, you look prettier. (The Italian line)**

**So, what do you think of this chapter?**

**Good? Bad? So-So?**

**Reviews are deeply wanted.**


	8. Flower Eight, Truth

**Okay, because I have a holiday, I decided to write.**

**Note: This chapter has no "Fiore's P.O.V". Meaning it's not Fiore's thinking. It's general. Fiore's, Kikyou's or any person's thinking will be in Italic.**

--

_That time, I wasnt sure what to do..._

_Fio-Chan was there, shot in front of me._

_What would I do...? I cant move.. I cant speak._

_Damn them.._

_Sorry Fio-Chan... I wasnt able to move and save you._

_I'm sorry..._

Fiore felt something sting her. Then, drousy-ness filled her.

Her eyelids closed slowly. She fell on her knees then slammed on the ground. Blood leaking from the back of her head.

The man carried her on his shoulder.

Kikyou couldnt move; they mustive put an illusion on them. But if they did, Fiore could've sensed it.

The man smirked "Well, we'll be taking Fio-Chan from here. Thank you for your cooapiration." And he and the woman left.

Now, Kikyou and the others can move. Kikyou nearly fell on his knees.

"Fio-Chan..."

A hand patted his shoulder, he looked back and it was Zakuro.

"... She's not dead." Zakuro said, while Kikyou frowned. "Well, the gun they're using isnt to kill people, but to make them fall asleep." He finished.

"So there still might be hope to save her?!?" Said Daisy as he clutched his stuffed rabbit. Zakuro nodded.

Kikyou clutched his fists and looked at his team. "Tomorrow. We will save Fio-Chan."

--

_Heh, I didnt really beleive I'd die so easily._

_Just one BANG in the back of my head, and I fall dead on my face._

_I didnt tell anybody what I really felt towards them; I didnt hate anyone of them. In fact, they're my laughter and joy._

_I didnt tell..._

_Kikyou what I felt about him..._

_..._

_The scene in front of me isnt like hell, nor heaven..._

_Since when does hell or heaven look like Labs?_

_I rubbed my eyes and looked around me._

_I was in a..._

_glass.._

_a tube?_

_..._

Fiore got up, touching the rough glass. She knocked it a few times, then sighed. It was no use break it; too rough.

She threw herself back, and waited for a thing to happen to her.

Her eyes began to close, leading her to sleep. As they closed, she hugged her knees and rested her head on them, sleeping.

_Kikyou.._

_Please, save me._

The door slid open by the two familliar couple. Fiore opened her eyes and looked up.

"Hello there, Fio-Chan. Long time no see." Said the man.

_Why is it always the man talking_?

Fiore looked away and scoffed. "Like you know me, bastards."

The man smirked, then sighed "Well, Fio-Chan, we know you too well, honey."

Fiore could only ignore the guy, althogh she was cuiriouse of the issue. He knew her?

Maybe he's just another one of those who mistake their girls for others.

"Fio-Chan, my dear daughter that I finally found."

Fiore couldnt beleive this, his.. daughter?

Fiore was told a day, that her parents were killed. But, maybe that was a lie as well as the others.

"Fio-Chan.. I finally found you. I've been looking for you since you were lost. When you were four, me and your mother."

Fiore stood up, eyes filled with rage.

"Lies."

The only word that escaped her mouth was..

"LIES!! YOU FUCKING LIARS!!" She bagen slamming her fists on the glass, trying to break free. "I THOUGH THAT BY FORGETTING EVERYTHING RELATED TO MY PAST, THE FUCKING LIES WOULD STOP FOLLOWING!! NOW WHY IS IT HERE?"

Tears... escaping her eyes.

She lightly slammed her head onto the glass, sobbing.

"Oh, dear Fio-Chan... It's just a matter of time, and you'll be safe with us." The man placed his hand on the glass, as if he wanted to wipe those tears away.

Fiore threw herself back, sitting on the ground. Still, she didnt beleive him.

"Now, let me tell you about your past, and the power you posses.."

_The man began speaking... the man who I think he's my father._

_He told me that I posses a power ralated to flowers, he told me that the more plants, dirt, anything related to flowers is around me, the more power I get. But, I still cant use anything. Maybe some simple illusions. But, that doesnt count as something I should use against enemies._

"And, my dear _Fio-Chan_, your name isnt Fiore, your real name is.."

_Lia..._

_Suddenly, a memory flashed._

_"Please, Hagi, take care of our Lia. And please, dont call her Lia, change her name.. do anything. Someday we will back to take her back." The man who was supposed to be my father handed a four-year old child, who was me, to... Hagi._

_Hagi saw the depression in my eyes. So he took me._

_"I'll name her..."_

"Fiore..?" Fiore's father said, tilting his head.

Fiore widned eyes has tears in them, she lowered her head, and cried.

"Oh, dear Lia-"

"Dont call me.. LIA!" Suddenly, the lab turned into a place... that is grass-filled.

"LIA!! CONTROL YOURSELF!!"

_I said... dont call me.._

_Lia._

With a sudden glare, blood splattered on the glass, while Fiore was crying..

Crying for..

_What? Why am I crying?_

_I need saving..._

_Kikyou..._

"FIORE!!"

That sudden voice of one of her team mates.

Fiore tried looking through the bloody glass.

Yes.

It was Bluebell.

And Daisy, with Zakuro and...

_Kikyou._

The happiness though was soon gone, as her father, bleeding, half rushed to the computer, and pressed some buttons that seemed to be a password.

"Heh... try to figure out the password! This is a poisinouse gas that will kill her shortly!"

_What was that smell??_

_This-_

_I coughed several times._

_Wh-What?_

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?_

The man is dying.

Kikyou was worried.

He rushed to the keyboard, and started typing the things that might be passwords!!

Zakuro was holding the man, making him spit out the words!

"Spit it, or I'll burn you alive!" Zakuro glared at him.

"I-It's.... the... dearest.." And the man dropped dead.

Kikyou heard. The dearst?

Did he mean something dear to Fio-Chan?

Kikyou started typing..

_Hagi.._

_ERROR!_

_Ugh... Hmm... _

"KIKYOU!" Screamed Bluebell.

Kikyou turned.

"No!! Type, Kiykou!!"

"I am typing!!"

"No, I di- DAMMIT!!" She sighed in fraustration.

Zakuro shoved Kikyou away and started typing.

"Kikyou."

_Correct Password._

The Funeral Wreaths glared at Kikyou.

"..What? How am I supposed to know..?" Obviousely, he was blushing.

The gas stopped, the door of the glass tube opened.

Before Fiore could fall, Kikyou cought her.

She was coughing out blood, not opening her eyes.

_Fio-Chan.._

_I'm sorry.._

_I was late._

--

**... I was late, I admit D:**

**Sorry...**

**Reviews?**


	9. Flower Nine, Soar

**Sorry I was late. I wasnt really writing anything these days.. o_o"**

--

_Kikyou..?_

_Did I really die?_

_I heard you, saying that you were late._

_Late.. to save me?_

Fiore opened her eyes, looking at a white ceiling. It was the ceiling of one of the Millifiore's care rooms.

_I'm not dead?_

Fiore sat up slowly. She coughed a bit, her lungs were still damaged.

She looked around at the rather empty place that smelled like an old hospital. She stood up, and started walking.

It wasnt fully empty. It had one thing that cought Fiore's black diamonds.

A vase.

With daisies. Alot of colorful daisies.

Fiore stepped forward towards the colorful vase. She touched the flowers, gazing at them.

She noticed a sharp edge between the flowers. Confusingly, she took it and it was a card.

"Get well soon, and be careful next time, Fio-Chan....Kikyou?"

For a second there, Fiore felt her heart skip a beat while a pink shade formed on her cheeks.

A tears escaped her eyes. She mentally kicked herself for that.

A smile formed on her lips as she looked at the card.

"Grazie*... Kikyou." Fiore said, wiping the tears.

Happiness overwhelmed her as she thanked the green haired team mate.

Footsteps were heard outisde, and a shriek of a familliar bluehead.

"FIORE!!" The door slammed open and the blue fur ball run to hug Fiore. Bluebell burried her face between the mentioned female's breasts.

"Dear Bluebell-Chan, dont crush our Fio-Chan over there." Said Kikyou as he stepped inside with Zakuro and Daisy. Kikyou smiled at Fiore which made her blush.

"But Zakuro insulted me again!! I'm gonna kill him for that!!" Bluebell let go of the black haired female and clenched her teeth at the red-haired storm. Zakuro could only mock her.

Daisy stepped forward and reached out both of his hand which contained a rather dead daisy.

_Dead flowers again...? At least he's nice._

Fiore took the daisy. "Thank you, Daisy."

Daisy blushed and looked away.

All these things that happened were peacful to her; Zakuro's argument with Bluebell. Daisy looking scared. Kikyou leaning on the wall and not paying attention to anyone. Fiore couldnt help but smile at the mayhem in the room.

Kikyou looked at the smiling Fiore. It was the first time he saw her smiling.

_So, this is Fio-Chan's smiling face._

_So beautiful. My first time seeing this._

Kikyou's lips formed a smile, which cought Fiore's eyes. She turned to him. He stared at her.

Fiore blushed.

_Damn him for using his charm spells... is he really using some?_

Fiore looked away, trying to break apart the argument between Zakuro and Bluebell. Her face was still hot and red.

"Ne, Fiore... Why are you blushing..?" Asked the blue haired rain.

Fiore blushed harder. "Huh? ah.. n-nothing!!" She waved her arms, smiling.

They all just stared at Fiore like she was an idiot.

"Wh-What?" She smiled nervousely.

Zakuro's face turned a bit red.

Bluebell and Daisy's eyes glittered.

Kikyou chuckled.

"YOU'RE CUTE WHEN SMILING!!" Bluebell screamed and hugged Fiore tight. Zakuro covered his mouth and looked away. Daisy smiled and Kikyou shaked his head.

This was so... comfertable. It made her feel a fuzzy feeling inside.

She kept smiling today onwards.

--

It was when everyone left, that she was left alone again. But, at least she was happy. Fiore kept holding the card, looking at it and smiling.

Her eyes began closing, until the door opened, Fiore looked at the one who opened, and it was Kikyou.

"Kikyou...?" Fiore tilted her head. Kikyou took some steps forward.

"Fio-Chan... have you ever thought of flying in those black skies?" the green-headed man asked. Fiore was rather confused.

"Well, I have once thought about flying. But it was a while back when I was still a kid." Giggled the black haired female.

"Please come with me, Fio-Chan." Said Kikyou. Fiore frowned and stood up. He took her by the wrist and started walking in the halls of the care center. Fiore blushed as she looked at Kikyou, then smiled.

"U-Umm... Kikyou... where are we going?" She asked, after they exited the health building. Kikyou looked back.

"The rooftop."

Fiore wondered, why?

They entered the Millifiore building where she used to stay before being bedridden in the health care. She looked around, it was rather dark. They went past Sector 44, into sector 70. They entered the elivator.

Awkwardness filled the space they were in as they waited to reach the rooftop. Very awkward if you asked Fiore.

They were now in the rooftop.

It was cold. Very cold that Fiore could feel her fingers getting frostbites.

Kikyou got rid of his jacket, and placed in on Fiore's shoulders.

"It's best to keep you warm, Fio-Chan." He said, while his deep green eyes stared at hers. She blushed and turned away, clutching the jacket.

"Now, onto to what we're here for." He carried Fiore in a bridal way, and started walking to the edge.

"...Kikyou...?" Fiore asked confusingly.

"Now, dear Fio-Chan. You and me are gonna soar in the skies of Italy." Kikyou finished his sentence while Fiore's eyes widned at it. They were close to the edge.

"E-EH?!? Kikyou, you're not seriouse, right?!? Kikyou..? KIKYOU!" Fiore started struggeling while Kikyou just smirked. "KIKYOU! DONT!"

Kikyou's grip got tighter. "Dont worry, Fio-Chan. Everything will be alright. After all, I've got you tightly over here." He said, standing on the edge.

"No! Kikyou, No!! NO!!" She closed her eyes and burried her face on his chest. Kikyou chuckled and jumped.

She felt the wind blowing on her. Then, it stopped, stopped blowing at her.

She opened her eyes and peeked under her. She found purple flames that were sparkling as well.

She and Kikyou were soaring in Italy's sky.

"Kikyou... Italy looks so beautiful from above."

"Yes. It does." Kikyou agreed as he held the little woman tighter.

She smiled.

_Why did he pick flying?_

_Okay, I admit it's a BIT romantic,... but ..._

_Will he end it with a kiss?_

_HELL NO!!_

_I cannot think like that!!_

_HE DOEST LOVE ME!_

"Fio-Chan I love.."

_... hell no._

"To see you smiling."

Fiore blushed bright red. She thought he'd end it like 'I love you' or something. But, thank god he didnt.

Or did she wanted the sentence like that?

She blushed harder at that thought.

Kikyou looked down at her. "..Fio-Chan, are you having a fever?" he asked, tilting his head.

_DONT ACT SO OBLIVIOUSE, KIKYOU!!_

"N-No..." Fiore smiled and looked down. "... Let's soar more, alright?"

Kikyou nodded and strated pushing his flames. And he soared with his loved one.

_Fio-Chan. I love you. I'm just... Not good on expressing it._

--

**You like it? ;D I want to know :3**

**Reviews are deeply wanted~  
**

**Kikyou: **_Go on, dear ones. *winks*_**  
**

**... o////o**


	10. Flower Ten, Lost

I'm… so… late. I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating this story. I just needed a break. C: Now…

Onto the chapter.

-

-

-

After one month, Fiore got better. And it was time she went back to her training. This time, she won't be training on how to make illusions, but to actually hit. Close range combat.

In the training room she was, kicking the bag that was hanging from the ceiling. Delivering another kick, Fiore sighed.

"I don't … feel that I'm getting any better." She said to herself, stomping her feet multiple times on the floor. Then, she resumed.

_I find myself thinking that I must get better. For everybody's sake. I don't want be a bother._ Fiore only thought of these sentences as a motivation.

"Ah, I see you're still training, Fio-Chan." Said the familiar voice of the cloud funeral wreath. Fiore sighed, turning around.

"I don't get it. I'm kicking a stupid bag, and my body feels a lot better." She said, facing the bag once again. Kikyou chuckled.

"O-ho, Fio-Chan became fond of training?" He said. Fiore nearly jumped, and kicked him in the face, but didn't.

"Now, now, Kikyou. I haven't been fond of training since I've known the word." She said, smiling, the corner of her mouth twitching a bit.

"Then, you should leave it aside, me and you have a mission to do." Kikyou announced. Fiore stopped, and looked at him.

"By any chance, did you arrange that mission?" She asked, cracking her fists. Kikyou shrugged.

"Who knows." And he walked out.

Fiore sighed. "This guy,… he's unbelievable."

And she left the training room, going to her room.

-

-

-

Fiore was now clean, and ready for action. She went out of her room, taking the stairs down the halls of the base. Now, she was at the entrance. To her surprise, everyone was there.

"Hey… guys, what are you doing here?" Asked Fiore, looking at Bluebell.

Bluebell, who's faking a sob, cried out loud. "You're going away for so long!"

Fiore frowned, looking at Kikyou, who shrugged at her.

Crossing her arms, Fiore spoke. "Explain."

And Kikyou did.

It appears that they're going to be gone for nearly a month. And the place they're going to is in the…

"Snow…? Snow, you say?" Fiore smiled, hiding her anger. "Oh, that's really nice, Byakuran-Sama." She mumbled in a not a heard voice. Kikyou chuckled.

"We must take our leave, now." Kikyou said.

"… I don't see a plane anywhere." Fiore looked around.

Kikyou shook his head. "Well, we're flying dear Fio-Chan." He said, pushing himself up, and he flied. Fiore stared at him.

"Did I take any training for that?" She asked. Kikyou shrugged.

"I guess you did. Remember the ring? Same thing is in here." He said, floating. Fiore gaped at him for a bit, but then tried.

Closing her eyes, Fiore pushed the flames to her feet.

Not looking, Fiore could hear Bluebell going _Ooooh~ she did it!_

Fiore felt a little light. She opened her eyes. And she was… floating.

"Uwah! Fiore!! Good luck on your mission!" Yelled Bluebell, as Fiore followed Kikyou to their destination.

Kikyou, while flying, looked back at the female who seems to be having trouble keeping her balance. Kikyou chuckled, spinning around.

"Fio-Chan, it's all about concentrating. Leave all your problems aside, and fly." He said. Fiore scoffed.

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Cloud." She said, once again trying to keep her balance. Kikyou shrugged, taking her hand.

"You need to follow my rules, Mrs. Mist." He said, smiling. Fiore blushed, yanking her hand away.

"W-Well, I can do it myself!" Now she's just being selfish. She blushed, trying to focus.

Of course, it had to be embarrassing. Fiore had more troubled. But, soon, the embarrassment was gone. She regained her balance, and she was flying normaly. Kiykou half smiled at her.

"Let us continue our way." Said Kikyou, resuming his soaring. Fiore sighed, smiling.

She followed him.

-

-

-

_Damn, are we there yet? _Fiore was now sweating. And she felt tired, weak.

"H-Hey, Kikyou…" Fiore called for her team-mate. Kikyou looked back, looking at her.

"… What's wrong?" He asked, knowing what's going on with her. He flied to her side.

"I-… I don't feel so good. My… chest hurts." She said. Kikyou held her.

"Well, it's because of the flying, and the flames. Your stamina is decreasing." Kikyou said.

Fiore shook her head. "I wont let that occur. I must continue!" She exclaimed, flying in front of him. The pain was rising. She didn't flinch, she was determined to move forward, even the pain is hard to handle. Ignoring Kikyou's calls, Fiore flied to their destination.

Fiore's flames were starting to blink. They're getting weaker, and yet, she didn't give up.

_I wont be a wimp! _She though. Driving all the power into her feet. Kikyou once again called her, but no respond.

_She's so selfish._ Kikyou followed the female, grabbing her arm.

"Fio-Chan! Don't be selfish. It's best that your rest now." He said, calmly. Fiore yanked her hand away.

"Listne, Kikyou. I don't need you telling me what to do, I can be-" Suddenly, she stopped, unable to breath.

Kikyou shrugged. "Your choice. I just told you what's wrong with you." Kikyou let go of Fiore. She clutched his sleeve.

"B-But, you didn't tell me it's going to be… like this." She gasped, willing for some air. Kikyou looked at her.

"Will you listen to my advise again?" He said, grabbing her hand. Fiore nodded. "Then, let go of your flames for now." Said Kikyou, while Fiore hesitatingly did so.

The cloud guardian held the young female tight, so she wont fall. Fiore didn't want to be the wimpy girl again, but she had no choice. She clutched on the male who was mumbling something.

Flying, Kikyou looked down at the tired girl.

_Why am I complaining? I have her in my arms._

_She's probably still infected from last month._

Kikyou sighed, speeding up.

"Kikyou, I… sense a presence." Said the female in his arms, looking around. Kikyou raised an eyebrow.

_An enemy here? That's weird._

Suddenly an explosion erupted.

Kikyou looked for any land in his way.

_Ah, there!_

Kikyou lowered down, reaching the land.

He landed safely, placing the female. Fiore stood straight.

"Kikyou, I'm coming with you!" She demanded. Kikyou shook his head.

"Fio-Chan, you're only getting in my way!" He said, rushing to where the explosion was.

_G-Get in his way?!_

_What the hell?!_

Fiore eyed the male as he left, disappearing in the trees. She sighed, sitting down.

…

…

No, she isn't staying like this, leaving him. Fiore got up, following the direction of Kikyou.

-

-

-

Snow.

It started snowing.

Fiore huffed as she ran, searching for Kikyou. Her breathing was heavy.

"Kikyou, where… are you? Please, come out." Fiore said to herself, breathing hardly.

She finally found him.

"Kikyou!" Yelled Fiore at the fighting male. He suddenly turned around, looking at her.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in that place?!" Kikyou half yelled at the female. Fiore groaned.

"No, I wont stay. I wont leave you in dang-" A sudden explosion happened next to Fiore, which made her jump. In mid-air, Fiore regained her balance, landing perfectly on the ground.

"Fio, … I told you to stay there." Kikyou said calmly. "You're getting in my way now!"

Fiore glared at the green-haired male. Ignoring what he said, she attacked the enemy. Sending one flying, Fiore ignored Kikyou's calls as he told her to stay back. Kikyou grunted, and decided to let slide. Charging, he watched her attacks.

_She got better…?_ He frowned, knocking down another member of the enemies. Kikyou looked back at her, eyeing her body closely.

She's not noticing that she's bleeding from her waist, and neck. Maybe she's been hit by their attacks, but didn't notice so?

Kikyou, getting hit on the shoulder, yelled at her. "Fio, you're leaking!"

Fiore ignored him, thinking it's another one of his warnings.

After a short while, Fiore's vision became blurry. She groaned, feeling a sudden pain traveled through her body. Shaking, she continued one last attack. After that she fell, face first. She wasn't unconscious yet, but she was in pain. She held the left side of her waist, wincing in pain.

Attempting to stand up again, she didn't hold up much longer, and went out cold.

Kikyou finished the battle by himself. Also, he got hurt during the battle. Going to an unconscious Fiore, he carried her in his arms, leaving the white snow she was lying… stained red.

Looking at her pale face, he sighed.

"You really are troublesome, Fio-Chan. Now, to see where we are."

Kikyou walked, to an unknown destination.

-

-

-

Another time later, Fiore finally regained her conscious. Looking up, she saw Kikyou.

"K-Kik-" She couldn't complete her words, therefore the pain shot up her body once again.

"Shh… you don't need to talk, Fio-Chan." He said, smiling.

Fiore looked away.

"Kikyou… I'm sorry… I've been selfish. I... I just wanted to prove that I'm … I'm…strong." She said, her breathing becoming steady. Kikyou chuckled.

"Fio-Chan, it's okay. You're hurt, and we must find a place to heal you." He said, looking straight forward. "I have a few wounds myself."

Fiore felt bad.

_Why did I act to… stubborn? I should've stayed in that place. But, if I have, then Kikyou… would've been badly hurt._ She thought.

"Kikyou…" She spoke. Kikyou let out a soft _Hm?_

"…"

"… What is it Fio-Chan?"

"Do you… know where are you going…?" She asked.

Kikyou chuckled.

"Fio-Chan, I think we're lost."

And Fiore thought they were doomed.

-

-

-

-

-

Hope you like this chapter. Sorry for my slow updates :)


	11. Flower Eleven, Love Like This

_Okay, this is a late update, and you dig it!! O3O_

_Yeah, because I'm slow, and I admit it. And Fiore's still lame…_

_Fiore:…I'm__** your**__ character._

_Onto the chapter :3_

-

-

-

"… What do you mean… that we're lost?" Fiore said, after she rested a bit. Kikyou shrugged.

"Well, I suppose it's because you didn't stay at that place. _Like I said._" He said, shooting a quick glare at the black-haired female. Fiore was ashamed for a moment.

"I… I know I'm stupid, but I wanted to prove that I'm strong like you guys! A-And, I wanted to help you out!" She said, trying to explain, hiding her ashamed blush.

Kikyou only looked at her.

"But that didn't mean that you needed to move your place." He said, looking around for a place.

"WHAT?! You said that I'm just a burden-" Kikyou only heard this much; he eyed a top, it was a top of a house.

"A-AND-… Kikyou, why are you looking at me like that?" Fiore asked, after stopping at Kikyou's gaze. Kikyou smiled a little, taking steps to face her.

Fiore gulped. "W-Wait… what are you doing?!" Suddenly, Kikyou placed his hands behind Fiore's head. She blushed. "Kikyou, what-" A sudden pain ran through the back of her neck, down her spine. And the scene went blurry. "Ki…kyou…"

The light female fell on Kikyou, and he caught her.

"A hit on the back of the neck… always works to knock them out cold." Kikyou smiled to himself, as he placed Fiore on his shoulder. "Now, to go to that place."

-

-

-

Kikyou was now in a cabin. It was a couple's cabin, it fitted for two people only. Kikyou rested the female on the bed, and went to search for something to heal her open wound.

Fiore woke up hours later, only to find that she's half naked, with Kikyou fixing her wounds.

A shriek escaped Fiore's lips as she backed away, sticking to the wall. Kikyou seemed surprised at first, then he laughed.

"My, Fio-Chan, you didn't have to scream, I'm just healing you." Said the mentioned male. Fiore shook her head, blushing.

"Don't get any closer, you sick bastard!" She said, hissing at him. Kikyou stayed silent for a moment, then chuckled evilly.

"What did you call me…?" he said, crawling next to her. For once in her life, Fiore got scared of Kikyou. She backed away a bit, shivering. Kikyou crawled even nearer. She twitched, attempting to kick him away.

Now, his face is near hers.

"You can call me a sick bastard when…" He reached out to touch her exposed shoulder. Fiore shivered at his cold touch. "When I do this…" Then his hands moved to her neck. "And this…"

Fiore blushed deep red, and pushed him away.

"Seems like you're excited, Fio-Chan." He said, lying on the bed. Fiore chocked, and jumped on him, and strangled him. Kikyou only smiled.

After a minute, she let go of him, and sighed in frustration, and pressed her fingers into her eyes. Kikyou sat up, and looked at her.

"Sorry, now lie down again, and let me fix your wounds." He said, and Fiore did so, sighing.

The fact is, that he didn't even lift the sheets up, only in the side area. Fiore, again, felt ashamed from herself. Kikyou looked at her again.

"Now, you need to rest." He stood up. "I'm going to explore this cabin, maybe some food is around." He got out of the room.

Fiore, at first, only gazed at the low ceiling.

"Why am I so stupid…?" she said to herself. Then, she sat up, looking down at the sheets.

"Why must I screw up the things?" She started shaking. She hugged herself. "Wh-why… I'm…stupid… always.."

She heard Kikyou's footsteps outside, getting closer. Fiore lied back again. Kikyou peeked in.

"I see, you wont sleep, huh?" He said, taking steps closer. Fiore shook her head.

"I wouldn't want to sleep… I feel… awake." She sat up, wincing in pain. Kikyou sat beside her in bed.

There was this awkward silence, then Fiore spoke.

"Look, Kikyou, I'm… sorry that I was a burden to you." She spoke in a low voice, moving her hands slowly to touch the males hands. Kikyou smiled holding her hand.

"Fio-Chan, you're just stubborn…" He said, falling silent afterwards.

Fiore moved her body behind Kikyou, wrapping her arms around his waist, and resting her head on his back. Kikyou placed a hand on hers, and sighed.

"Fio-Chan, … don't cry." He said, tightening the grip on her hand, as the back of his shirt was begging to get wet. Fiore sobbed before wiping the tears away, laughing off the melancholy.

Kikyou stood up. "I guess the food is ready."

And he left.

-

-

-

After sometime, Fiore stepped out of the room. She make her way to the kitchen, and found Kikyou sipping some soup. She smiled at him.

"…Nothing except soup?" She said, leaning on the table. Kikyou chuckled, nodding. He pushed another bowl in front of her.

"Eat up, at least it didn't expire." Kikyou said, giving her a spoon. She took it, and began sipping. She eyed her surroundings.

A neat living room, with a fireplace. Seems like Kikyou got wood; the fire's on, and the place is warm.

"Weird…" She said, looking around. Kikyou rose his head to look at her. "Why would a cabin be in the middle… of this place." Fiore continued, while Kikyou chuckled.

"Happens." Kikyou said, getting up. "I'll be exploring this place, might find something, or probably… someone." He said, leaving to look around.

Fiore was now alone, eating.

"…I might go look for something fun now." She said, taking the plates and placing them in the sink. Then, she started walking around the place.

Now, Fiore's in front of a wardrobe.

"…Maybe I can find some clothes." Fiore said, opening the wardrobe. As she saw what's inside, a smirk crossed her face. "Or not."

-

-

-

"It seems this place is empty." Said Kikyou to himself. Then he went back to the kitchen only to find that Fiore wasn't there.

"Oh, now where did she run to?!" he half-yelled. When he spun around, there she was there.

"Fio-Chan… what's this…?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Fiore chuckled.

"Fireworks!"

And Kikyou fell silent, nearly slapping himself for her idiocy. Then he frowned.

"You mean you want to light them?" He asked, taking a piece. Fiore nodded, smiling brightly.

Kikyou, once again, fell silent, looking at her.

_Sh-She's … Twenty… For heaven's sake, what does she see in these childish games…_

He shrugged, taking a wood stick and lighting it. "Well, since we're here…"

-

-

-

One firework exploded in the air. Blue color, and the sky was filled with smoke. Fiore shouted a _woot_ gleefully. Kikyou could only smile at the female.

Another firework. Red color.

Fiore was smiling. It was childish, but it made her happy.

"And that's all of them." Kikyou said, sticking the fire stick to the ground. Fiore nodded, then pouted.

"I really wanted more, but alright…" She said, making her to the entrance.

Kikyou followed her.

Fiore, stretching, talked. "Hey… Kikyou,…" The man turned to her. "Do you sometimes feel that my existence… doesn't matter?" She asked, reaching for the door of the room.

Kikyou tilted his head at her question. She continued.

"I feel that… I'm just another creature… that might be useless. I wont achieve much in my life. M-My…parents hated me… And Hagi trusted me, but I didn't. And… I'm weak-"

"Fio-Chan…Stop." Kikyou said, taking her hand. "Even though you're weak, and you don't trust your surroundings, you're special. You're strong… and… you're here with me." He said, while Fiore still facing the door.

Kikyou spun her around, pinning her to the wall. "Listen ,…I love you." He said, his green eyes looking into her black orbs. Fiore's eyes widened, as her mouth gaped. Kikyou leaned closer.

"I love you so much, Fiore."

Kikyou's soft lips brushed against hers. Fiore slightly blushed as Kikyou cupped her cheeks, making the kiss deeper. Fiore could only surrender to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

_Sweet kiss…_

-

-

-

The day after it, Fiore woke up.

"Mmm… my sides hurt." She said, standing up.

"…Wait, why am I naked?" She said, pulling the sheets up. She looked around, and found familiar green hair.

Very familiar.

Too familiar…

"…"

The body spun around, and it was naked as well.

Fiore blushed, covering her mouth, so she couldn't scream.

He opened his eyes, looking at her.

"Good morn-"

"!!! WH-WHY ARE YOU HERE, KIKYOU?!"

Silence.

"Haha, too bad you don't remember. You and me.." He crawled closer. "Last night…" Closer. "Slept together…"

Silence.

A scream.

A slap.

Laughter.

_I love you, Fiore._

-

-

-

_That's all for this chapter, ya'll._

_Reviews?_


	12. Flower Twelve, Kidnap

_Eheh..sorry I'm late. ^^;_

_-_

_A year after. Only a year after that incidence when Fiore and Kikyou finally admitted that they had feelings for each other._

_The mission to defeat the enemies in the snow was done._

_And they were back safe and sound._

-

-

-

"Byakuran… changed the designs…?" Fiore said, as she roamed the base. "In one day…how nice of him." She said, looking around. Suddenly, a butler appeared out of nowhere. Fiore was startled for a moment.

"… And butlers." She chuckled nervously to herself.

She sat on the couch, grabbing the remote control and changing from channel to channel. Sighing, she threw the remote aside.

"Leaving me alone again…" She said, standing up.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. She raised an eyebrow and went for the door.

What she found there was odd.

A guy, all black and white expect his eyes. And he was holding flowers. Fiore frowned at them.

_We aren't that famous to be getting flowers from clowns…_

"Ummm…Yes?" She asked.

"Fiore?" Said the guy, smirking.

For a second, she thought the flowers were meant to be given to her. Or one of the Funeral Wreaths. She nodded. "Yes… are these flowers for me?" She said, pointing at them.

The guy tilted his head. "Nope, only the gas." He said.

Fiore was puzzled now. "Gas?" She said. Before realizing the situation, gas was shot from the flowers. And damn, that was effective. Fiore instantly fainted. The boy grabbed her and threw her on his shoulder.

"Gotcha'"

The guy turned around only to face the butler who stared at him. The white guy had an annoyed face on him. Then, he spoke, pointing at the butler.

"Listen, let me give you an Advice, if you try to get into me I will rip her eyes off so that she can never see you… got it sucker?!" He said, and then walked to the gate, exiting the place.

The butler eyed him. He was without power, so, he could only wait for the Funeral Wreath to come back.

-

-

-

Only thirty minutes passed since she was kidnapped. She slowly opened her eyes, while her vision was blurry. She scratched her eyes and sat up straight, only to find that she's untied. She looked around and found a window. The daylight was beautiful.

The most shocking thing that she found a strange boy, with pale skin, and a light blue cloak, sitting on the couch next to her, and reading silently. She eyed him suspiciously.

_Is this really a kidnap?_

"…Am I being kidnapped by you?" She asked, sitting up.

The boy with long, white hair answered without looking looking at her. "It's not me…" he spoke, his eyes fixed on the book in his hands. "but, Doctor Oswald did."

She frowned. "Who?"

Closing his book, he smiled strangely at the black-haired female. "He's a person who made a deal with your _father_, Master Hagi… Tell me, where is he?" He said tilting his head.

Fiore's eyes winded.

_H-Hagi…?_

She couldn't believe that her supposed to be father had connections with people like these. And why now of all times, they ask for Hagi?

Fiore hung her head low, and said quietly "My father…Hagi..he's dead."

Suddenly, the boy's expressions turned into a pondering one. "You don't say…?" He turned to her. "Then who killed him?"

Fiore remained silent.

"How did he die?"

She didn't reply.

"You were there, right?"

Nothing.

"You know that he's been killed. But, when they searched his house, they didn't find his body… How is that?" He didn't expect a reply.

"You killed him, right?" He said, with same smile plastered on his face.

Fiore rose her head and looked into his eyes. "How…did you know?"

The boy shrugged. "As you can see, Fiore, I'm a philosopher. I listened to your answer. And you know how he died, therefore you know who killed him. But when I asked you, you kept silent, that means you killed him." He leaned closer to her face "The question is… why~?"

She only stared at him. "…I did this… for my own good." Fiore spoke slowly.

He nodded lightly. "And Master Hagi, he, after all, was your father. He gave the life you wished for, and everything. And he was a nice person. What, exactly made you kill him?" He asked. "That is such an unwise and rude movement you did there." He said, sitting down and continuing his reading.

Fiore kept silent for seconds while staring at him. "Wh-..who are you?!" She asked him. "If you aren't the one who brought me here, then, why do you even care about Hagi-Ouji?!"

The boy kept his eyes on the book as he flipped the pages, and spoke. "As I said, I'm a philosopher. But, at the same time, I'm the master of all the people who kidnapped you, the ones who want their money back."

Fiore frowned. "What money…?"

He explained. "Well, Doctor Oswald bought a device from your father before he died, and it should transported now. But, since he's dead, and there's no sign of the device, you should give us the money. Trust me, you should."

She went silent while staring at him. "Is this supposed to make me afraid. I know that my teammates are-" She's been cut off by the boy who left his book on his knee and stared at her.

"_Your_ teammates don't even know where we are. This place is a five star hotel that I own. And if they step inside this place, I don't think they'll be getting out alive. But,…" He shifter his to his book again. "I hate to dig my nose in other people's business'. I'll leave this to the doctor."

Suddenly, Fiore heard the door open, she spun her head and looked at who stepped inside.

He was a male, and he was wearing a black coat and black gloves. His hair was red, and he was wearing yellow glasses. Fiore knew that he… was the doctor.

"So! You're the woman who screwed my deal?!" He said, with a Russian accent.

"Ah.. now, you should be fearing this man here." Said the boy, while continuing his reading, and the doctor approaching Fiore.

"You don't have any idea how much trouble you've got me into!" He said, glaring at her. "You better have what I want now!"

"But I don't have it!" She half-yelled at him.

Suddenly, the doctor slapped Fiore, causing her face to turn to the white haired boy, who was reading.

"_Never _talk to me like that, Bitch!" He hissed at her.

Fiore grunted, and now, she wanted to make a run for it. She jumped from the couch she was sitting on, and dashed towards the door. Opening it, she ran outside.

But, something stopped her from running. A familiar face she met earlier. Her eyes winded as he smirked.

"Going somewhere, girly~?" He spoke. "We already started."

Fiore screamed the loudest help she could ever scream. She couldn't fight; her ring fell off during the kidnap.

She was in a pinch.

-

-

-

Kikyou walked through the base, looking for a certain black haired female. As he thought, Byakuran changed the way the base looked. And...  
He added butlers.

"Kikyou-Sama! Kikyou-SAMA!!" The Butler said, rushing towards the cloud funeral wreath. Kikyou eyed him. "They took her!"

Kikyou raised an eyebrow. The butler contineud "They took Fiore-Sama!"

At that sentence, Kikyou eyes widned. He clunched his teeth, then called for the team.

"ZAKURO!! BLUEBELL! DAISY!" Taking his black coat, he exited the base while talking to the butler. "Do you remember the face of that person?"

The butler tried to remember. "Well..he was all..Black and white...only his eyes. One was yellow, and one was blue." He said. Kikyou nodded.

_Yellow? and blue..._

I think I've seen someone like that in that Hagi's house.


	13. Flower Thirteen, Fight

**Ahh.. so sorry I haven't updated in a while xD I was busy. ( Or rather lazy ) So onto the chapter.**

Kikyo, Zakuro, Daisy and Bluebell ran towards the hotel where Fiore was held. With Kikyo first in the group.

"Will Byakuran-Sama get angry when he finds out?" Zakuro asked Kikyo on their way. Kikyo nodded slowly.

"Maybe, … or he's testing us." The cloud guardian said, looking back. Then he looked front again, eyeing the hotel in front of him. "I think we've arrived." Kikyo said.

They entered the hotel, entering the corridor. Kikyo looked around. Vases, pictures, flowers all around them. A whole glass wall that allowed the sunrays to enter. Then… it was rather empty.

"Empty?! Maybe a trap?" Said Bluebell wondering.

"H-Hey! Look over there!" Daisy said, pointing at someone. Black and white, except his eyes…

Kikyo grinned. "So.. It's you." He said, eyes flashing with anger. "Prepare yourselves, he's the target!" Kikyo ordered.

"Yes." The team replied.

"Good thing you came. I was bored with the arrogant _little girl_. And now, more people to entertain me. This is something a _star_ can't handle." The guy said, crossing his arms in front of his chest while coming the down the stairs.

Kikyo growled. "Look, you! I don't know who you are or why you took her! But, you should give our member back! That's a warning!" He said, glaring the person.

The guy rose an eyebrow. "Oh~? You know how to threat people, do you~? How cute…" He said, looking at Kikyo.

Zakuro approached the guy with a glare on his face. "Look here, idiot. I don't like people with big mouths. I'll end your puny life with flames you haven't seen before." He said, lifting his hands up.

The guy pointed at Zakuro and started laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAH!!"

Zakuro lifted his eyebrows. _"What the fuck?"_

They all stood frozen.

"What are you doing…?" Bluebell asked, sweatdropping.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! I wanna see you burn!" Zakuro said, running towards the enemy, while the enemy did the same. Once Zakuro wanted to attack him, the other disappeared in black smoke. Causing confusion to Zakuro. _Shit…_

From the other's point of view, they saw the some swallow Zakuro whole, then, kicks and punches were heard.

"Zakuro!" Screamed Kikyo, calling for his team member. He turned to Bluebell. "Use your water to splash away the water from him!" He ordered.

Bluebell nodded. But, before she could do something, the ground under them shook hard and started to crack. Daisy and Kikyo jumped away, but since Bluebell was busy, it was too late. A giant, black flower flew up, swallowing Bluebell into it's coffin-like figure.

"Wh-What?! How can he attack two different people in two different places?!" Said Daisy, who felt something kick him in the back of his head. When he spun around, his eyes winded. "Y-YOU!" as he finished his work, white gas has been shot on his face, then, his muscles stopped moving. He was unable to move.

"Hmm~? Frozen from fear?" The enemy said, looking directly at Daisy's eyes. "It seems like you're a zombie. Too bad, you won't die from the pain I'm going to give you!" He continued.

Suddenly, Kikyo appeared next to the enemy, giving him a punch that send him flying. "Did you think I'll be on the side, just watching? Think twice!" He said, standing.

Then, the enemy appeared next to Kikyo, flickering his forhead. It didn't hurt at first, but after two seconds, Kikyo's nose began bleeding, and his mouth gushed out blood.

He panted, looking at Fool. "What are you?! If you're a box weapon user, then what are you?!"

The other smirked. "I'm a star. And my name is Fool." While Kikyo was on his knees, his nose and mouth bleeding.

"Kikyo-Sama!" Daisy screamed. _Geh… I can't move! Dammit!_

Fool approached Kikyo. "You know why is it easy defeating all of you?" He asked, while Kikyo's eyes flashed with anger while smirking. "It's because you don't have a natural source of power. I feel that it's coming from someone els. Your bodies are helpless against my gasses and attacks. Because, I focus on the body cells… which is.. weak." Fool said, grabbing Kikyo from his hair and raising him on his feet.

"It's a disappointing matter. But, do you have the spirit of a warrior inside you?" Asked Fool. Kikyo smirked.

"Trust me, you haven't seen it yet!"

Suddenly, Fool's eyes widened as he felt a punch on his stomach, then on his jaw that sent him flying. Then the cloud funeral wreath jumped, kicking Fool mid-air and sending him flying and slamming against a wall, creating a large pile of dust.

"Fool.. you are really a _fool_." Kikyo said, before running to the flower that held Bluebell, cutting it down and freeing the little girl from the endless pain. Then, he though about Zakuro, he turned around and found him lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Kikyo-Sama! WATCH OUT!" Daisy yelled. Kikyo looked down as a giant flower showed up, missing Kikyo.

"I'll just call- WHAT?!" Another came out, also, Kikyo jumping away from it. One after another, and he dodged them all.

Then, a whip held onto his leg, slamming him on the ground. And it still gripped him, slamming him around, over and over again.

Fool showed up, laughing. "Hahahah! Can you see the true powers? CAN YOU?! HAHAHAHA!" He laughed out loud.

Kikyo grunted, cutting the whip that shot out gas. He fell on the ground, and soon ran towards Fool, who did the same. The started attacking eachother. Evading eachother's punches. But, more whips gripped Kikyo, throwing him on the wall.

"Kikyo-Sama, use your powers!" Daisy yelled.

Fool shook his head. "no, no, no~ He won't be able to use it now, because he smelled my gas." Fool said.

Daisy's eyes winded. "WHAT? Wh-When…?"

Fool looked at Daisy. "Poor Zombie boy, you're so clueless. Remember the time who he punched me in the stomach. Was the gas that came out of my mouth useless?" Then Fool stared at all the Funeral Wreaths. "You're all useless..ALL OF YOU! Ahahahahah!" Then, he turned Female that Daisy didn't even notice it; it was rather quick.

He then walked to Kikyo, places a foot on his head. "Your world … is pathetic… Useless. You have no spirit of warriors what-so-ever. People who're stupid idiots like you, should die…_horribly."_ He rose his feet, ready to crush the teal haired guy under him.

"NO! KIKYO-SAMAAA!" Screamed Daisy. Fool rose an eyebrow, wondering. "Why is this voice coming closer?" He asked himself. Then, he felt a kick that sent him flying toward the walls, crushing one by one.

Kikyo could hear Fool's screams fading. He then eyed Daisy who was standing in front of him.

"Kikyo-Sama… please, go find Fiore-Chan… I'll take it fro here."

Kikyo smiled softly. "Are you sure?" He said, standing up, while holding an arm.

"..I'm immortal, right?" Said the Zombie boy. Kikyo nodded.

"Be careful… Daisy…" He said, before leaving.

Fool stood up, looking at Daisy. "You fucking Zombie! I'll peel your skin!"

Daisy glared at him coldly. "You can't…I can match your speed…"

_Hurry… Kikyo._

**I kind of enjoyed writing this chapter C: Kikyo = FTW. And all of them too. As for Fool, he's an OC of a friend of mine.**


	14. Flower Fourteen, Talk

Fiore slowly opened her eyes, to see that she's in a similar room like before. And as well, untied. She rubbed her eyes, sitting up. She groaned lightly, placing a hand on her head. _Of course… I was knocked out._

Her eyes narrowed at the young boy sitting near the window. She thought she saw him before.

"What…exactly are you..?" Fiore asked, half-glaring.

The boy kept reading the book in his hands. "Oh? Me? I'm a demon warlord…" He answered, raising his head lazily to look at the girl in front of him. "I'm Cen Lychii."

She got up. "And why are you always reading? Is it some kind of a hobby…?" She said, peeking into his book.

The boy smiled in a weird way. "Yes, you can call it as a hobby. I like reading books especially knowledge and history." Cen said, while Fiore was trying to figure out what the book was talking about. She tilted her head.

"You know… This book is strange." She said, looking at him. "Well, I'm not usually used to people who read around the base. Though I saw Kikyo reading one day…" She said, tapping her chin. Then, Fiore eyed his smile, which made her lips form into a very light smile. "And you indeed have this weird smile."

Cen's smile looked peaceful. As if you're daydreaming about something you like, and you just keep smiling like that.

"Ah, Kikyo?" Cen rose an eyebrow. "Is he a person who had some connection with your father?" He asked.

Fiore stuttered. "A-Ah..Kikyo… he's just a teammate…" She said, slowly.

Cen let out a small _Oh~_ while tapping his lower lip. "I bet he's worried about you now."

The Italian girl lowered her vision to the ground. "Well.. I suppose. After all he's my…-Why do I even bother? Like he's ever going to find me!" She scoffed.

Cen stood up, with the book on one hand, while another was placed on the glass. "Heh, you know, you may be wrong. Maybe he can't really find you in the day… But…"

Fiore's eyes looked back at the pale skinned boy. "But what…?"

He spoke. "You know, Kikyo is here… not only him. But also, your other teammates."

The female's eyes lit up with, and her lips formed into a smile. "Really? C-Can I go~?" She asked, innocently.

The boy looked at her, with the same smile on his face. "I know that is makes you happy. But, sorry to disappoint you; I'm not the one who'll set you free. I don't think the Doctor will be pleased about it." He shook his head.

Fiore's smile dropped. "Wh-What?...WHY?" She half yelled.

Cen shrugged. "The Doctor gets what he wants." Then, his look turned accidentally cold. "We gave some money to your father for a device. And we can't find this device. Give us our money back. Or you won't be happy of the outcome."

For the second there, Fiore thought that this guy might turn into a psychopathic person. She backed away while speaking. "Look, I don't know what money and device you're talking about." She gulped. "But I'm sure that Byakuran-Sama can afford it. Just… tell me how much you need!"

Cen rose an eyebrow, looking at her. "Byakuran-Sama…? But where's your father?" He asked.

Her lips shaked. "Hagi is dead! If you're talking about my real father, he's dead too!"

The boy looked at her from head to toe. "So, I was right about it. Your father got killed. But, if he was murdered, where did his body go to?" He said, wondering.

Fiore half-yelled. "Kikyo killed Hagi! And I killed my realy dad! There, you happy?" She said. Cen, on the other hand, shook his head.

"What a terrible mistake. And why did you kill him?" He asked.

"B-…Because I wanted to prove my loyalty… To Byakuran-Sama.." She said.

"You shouldn't… Look at what you've lost. And I know it's chasing you until now. Don't you just feel…_ guilty…?_" He looked at her. "This thing only drags even things that are worse. Like… What's happening today."

Fiore opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. _He's right,… everything he said… it's right. What am I gonna do now?_

Cen sighed. "What will you do if your father wanted to test your loyalty~? That's why he wanted you to kill Hagi. To only run back to Byakuran… Your only exile." He said, looking back to the window.

Fiore shook her head. "No! … I have other people. I have Kikyo… I have… Zakuro…Daisy…Bluebell… Those are the people who helped me prevail in my life… to beat all my fears…"

Suddenly, Cen giggled a short one, while Fiore rose an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked. While Cen looked at her. He kept chuckling.

"Do you really wanna know~?" He asked.

"Yes!" She said, demanding-like.

He laughed a bit, like a child. "Ehh~ It's so sad, yet funny to see people do things like your doings, then they realize it!"

The Italian female was half-ashamed, half pissed. "I didn't realize my mistakes; I didn't make any!"

Cen moved to a table. "Oh you will realize it, when time goes by." He said, pouring water in two glasses. "I guess you got effected by Fool's gas. It made you thirsty." He kindly offered a cup.

Fiore looked at the cup, then looked up at him again.

… _It's rude to refuse it… I guess I'll take it._

Fiore took the cup of water, and started drinking it. Cen walked to the window, while drinking some of his water.

"What will you do, Fiore?" He asked. "When the Doctor comes."

Fiore tightened the grip on her cup. "I won't do anything.. I'll probably kill that son of-… sorry." She said.

Cen tilted his head. "As much as I want to help you, I don't like digging my nose into people's business'." He said walking to the door.

A voice outside echoed.

"Fiore! Fiore!" It was Kikyo's voice.

Fiore smiled brightly. "Kikyo! It's Kikyo!"

Cen rose head at the call. "Isn't he the one who killed your father ?" He said, stopping

"But, he's the one I love!" Fiore said. Cen stood in front of her, while a tail with a blade rose and pointed at Fiore.

"Heh… I won't mind slicing you in half if you stepped outside this room." Said the mentioned male.

From another door, the doctor came out with an injection in his hand. He chuckled evilly. "Now, to show you the pain of getting involved in my business."

Fiore grunted. "It's you!"

The doctor shook his head. "Nu-Uh~ if you move, it'll be harder, and painful~" He said.

Fiore had to run. _No way I'm staying with these psychos._

The doctor took out a remote and pressed a button that locked the doors.

"I said, it'll be painful…" He said, grabbing her by the hair, and dragging her to the lab.

"Ugh! KIKYO!" Fiore screamed.

When Kikyo reached the room, she was already in the lab, and he saw Cen.

"Haha… I think we'll have _fun_ together."

**Reviews?... **


	15. Flower Fifteen, End of the Fight

**OMG, It's been like.. what, 8 months or more since I've updates this fic? Pft. Finally, I'm updating it with the last two chapters! Ohh, yay~!**

**Onto the chapter.**

-x-

-x-

-x-

Kikyo ran as fast as he could, hearing Fiore's voice. Her shouting voice.

He opened a door, and nothing was there. He soon wanted to leave, until.

"Leaving us so soon?"

A group of long fabric gripped onto Kikyo's arms and legs, tying him up.

Kikyo groaned and struggled as the fabric gripped him tight.

Cen Lychi came out from the shadows. Like a grim reaper ready to take a human's soul.

"Well, well. I was expecting you."

Kikyo looked up. "Who are you? Where is Fiore?" He yelled, trying to break free from the grips of the fabric.

Cen smiled and tilted his head. "Fiore? That girl? Haha, it's surprising to see somebody so brave yet so foolish running to save a girl like her."

Kikyo gritted his teeth, looking at the pale boy in front of him. "Don't talk about her like she's nothing!"

Cen's mouth formed into a small "O" and almost pointed his chin at Kikyo. "Such brave words coming from someone who's captured and about to die." He shook his head lightly then continued. "I'll give you Fiore, but… what will I get in return?"

The cloud funeral wreath looked up at Cen, frowning. "I-In return? … What is this, A TRADE?"

The pale boy smiled and nodded. "Are you probably rejecting my generosity? Or would you rather die with Fiore?"

Kikyo panted, gritting his teeth. "What do _you_ want in return?"

Cen shrugged. "I don't know. What do _you_ think her life is worth?"

Kikyo thought for a moment.

_Why am I so stupid?_

_Of course. Of course he'll take my life…_

"Take my life… spare hers." Kikyo spoke.

"Exchanging your own life for another's. It's an interesting decision. But tell me… why?"

Kikyo looked up. "Because… a girl like her doesn't need to die. Maybe some of you think she's worth nothing alive, but no. Fiore… is a strong woman. She needs to be alive."

The pale boy watched him talk. Then he talked with sleepy eyes. "Alright. Then, I get from your words that you have no regrets, eh?" A blade showed from Cen's back, approaching Kikyo. "Nice meeting, oh brave warrior…"

Kikyo smirked, closing his eyes.

_Addio._

-x-

-x-

-x-

_Maybe it was worth it._

_Sacrificing for love._

_Sacrificing for Fiore._

_Heh, I wouldn't be surprised if she followed after me._

_But what's this?_

_I can here Fiore's voice._

_What is this feeling?_

_I'm still feeling alive._

-x-

-x-

-x-

Fiore broke free from Dr. Dex's grips, running into where Kikyo was.

"K-KIKYO! Cen, DON'T!"

With a swift move, Fiore ran in front of Kikyo.

The blade went through her back, and went out her chest.

She gasped.

Pain filled her.

Or maybe, she couldn't feel a thing.

Kikyo opened his eyes.

The scene wasn't pleasing.

At all.

"F-Fiore…" Kikyo's voice was shaky.

Fiore gasped for air, looking up at Kikyo.

"H-Heh… I didn't want you to see me like this…"

Cen let go Kikyo, and removed his blade from Fiore.

"Well well~ it seems our trade didn't work."

Kikyo remained speechless.

Fiore wobbled, then fell on her knees. Kikyo cached Fiore, falling on the floor with her.

"K-Kikyo… Why w-were going to do this..?" Fiore coughed out blood, and the green haired male only stared blanky, his face was still in shock. "ahah… Kikyo… stop with that face." Fiore let out a soft chuckle, followed by tears.

Zakuro, Bluebell and Daisy arrived seconds later, and only looked at Fiore.

"Y-You guys… came here to witness my good-bye? Th-this isn't… good."

Kikyo gritted his teeth, and let out a scream.

"Zakuro! Burn it down! BURT IT DOWN!"

Zakuro stared at Kikyo. "B-But..Kikyo! That's not good!"

Kikyo panted, looking at Zakuro. "Didn't you hear what I just said? Burn it DOWN! NOW!"

The storm wreath panicked for a bit, then nodded. "I'll… do it."

With small movement, the place went ablaze.

The cloud funeral wreath looked at Cen. Who smiled, and disappeared.

Kikyo was now tired.

Weak.

Didn't care for anything.

"…Get out, you three. If you want to be alive,… get out."

Bluebell stared at Kikyo. "But what about you? And Fiore? We'll be able to save her!"

Kikyo shook his head. "…I don't think so. At least, let me die with her."

-x-

-x-

-x-

Fiore saw the place in flames. Yet she felt so cold.

_Is this death?_

"Kikyo…?"

Kikyo smiled soflty at Fiore.

"Never thought we would be in such a situation."

Fiore felt guilt.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Kikyo. I'm sorry for dragging you into this!"

Kikyo sighed, a small smile still on his face.

"Fiore…dear. No need to be sorry. I'll always save you."

The sound of flames flickering.

-x-

-x-

-x-

"Did I ever tell you something, Fiore?"

-x-

-x-

"I love you."

-x-

-x-

"So much."

-x-

-x-

-x-

A loud explosion.

-x-

-x-

-x-

_**Days later.**_

-x-

-x-

-x-

_Heh. I don't think this is heaven._

_Heaven doesn't have beeping sounds._

Kikyo heard the doctors talking.

"It's a miracle how he survived the explosion."

Kikyo's eyes slowly opened, eyeing the ceiling.

"huh? Look, he's awake!"

The doctors gathered around him.

"Mister how do you feel?"

_Hm?... what?... alive?_

Kikyo groaned, and his eyes shot open.

"Fiore!"

He soon ran out of the room and ran through the corridors, searching for any familiar face.

"K-Kikyo?"

He spun around, looking at Zakuro.

"Z-Zakuro? Where's Fiore?"

Zakuro fell silent.

The other male's eyes winded. "….D-Don't tell me..."

Zakuro shook his head. "No… it's not what you think."

"Then take me to her!" Kikyo yelled at Zakuro.

"…It's room 239…" Zakuro pointed at a direction. "Kikyo… you're not ready for this."

Kikyo completely ignored what his friend said, and ran towards the room.

He opened the door. "Fio-Chan!"

Fiore, who was sitting up, and looking through the window, spun her head slowly and looked at him.

He smiled, approaching her. "I'm.. so glad you're okay…"

Fiore looked at Kikyo. "Um…sorry.. but…"

_Who are you?_

-x-

-x-

-x-

**DUN DUN DUN! Epic chapter ending!**

**I'll update with the next chapter soon, I hope.**


	16. Flowers of The Night : Finale

**Last Chapter? Why yes. :D Enjoy.**

-x-

"_I'm sorry, but… who are you?"_

Maybe Kikyo was hearing nonsense. Maybe he was dreaming?

Maybe…

"…F-Fiore…? It's me..!"

The raven haired woman looked at Kikyo, then she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't know you."

The storm Funeral Wreath, Zakuro stepped inside, placing a hand on Kikyo's shoulder. "I tried to tell you."

Kikyo stared at Fiore's eyes.

_This is not Fiore. Those eyes… they're pure. They're empty. She's like…a blank page._

Kikyo took a few steps forward, falling on his knees once he reached the bed.

The female stared at Kikyo, silent.

_Who is he? … did he know me before?_

Fiore touched his head, still looking at him. "U-Umm.. Are you okay~?" She sounded a bit worried.

Kikyo shook his head, looking up at her. He smiled softly, hiding the pain which was very obvious in his eyes.

"I'm … fine." He reached, touching her hand.

_So warm._

"I'll introduce myself. I'm Kikyo… a friend."

Fiore looked at him for a moment. "A friend?" then a small smile was drawn on her face. " Nice to meet you, Kikyo."

Zakuro watched the scene, with a slight surprise.

_He didn't actually tell her the truth._

-x-

Kikyo sat in his room, looking at the burn mark on his arm.

"_I love you. So much."_

His grip on the sheet tightened.

-x-

_She wont be able to recover her memories. Well, for the time being. We aren't sure about that. But the damage was too much._

-x-

Those were the exact words the doctor said.

Kikyo covered his face, wanting to scream.

"It was all my fault." He said to himself. "I made her go through hell."

Byakuran stepped inside the room, smiling at Kikyo. "Crying, Kikyo?"

The green haired male looked at Byakuran, shaking his head. "No. I'm just… depressed."

The white haired boss walked over to Kikyo's side, smiling. "There, there, Kikyo. I'm here to ask you something important."

Kikyo eyed his boss, nodding.

"Do you want her back with us?"

Silence.

The cloud Wreath looked down at the sheets, remembering the times he had with Fiore.

Then he shrugged. "No. I don't want her to suffer anymore…"

Byakuran smiled. "That means I'll have to look for another guardian." And he walked away.

Kikyo was still looking at the sheets. "Yeah. Maybe it's for the best."

-x-

The Millifiore bought an apartment for Fiore. They filled it with all the stuff she needs. And told her this is where she used to live.

Of course, Fiore believed it.

The one who escorted her to her apartment was Kikyo. He, of course, lied to her. Telling her about how they used to visit her every once in a while. And so.

He left her there in the apartment. Happy. She was smiling, her face was glowing.

She was another person.

Zakuro was waiting for him outside.

"Everything okay, Kikyo?" the red-haired asked.

Kikyo smiled, getting inside the car. "She believed it. That's what important."

The storm Wreath got into the car as well, looking at Kikyo.

"Are you willing to develop a new love life with her all over again?" He said, driving off.

Kikyo shrugged. "Probably. I don't know. I'll see about that soon."

-x-

A year passed.

Kikyo went on a mission.

Against the Vongola family.

-x-

It was new year's eve. Fiore looked through the window, while drinking hot chocolate. It was snowing.

She sighed. "Did Kikyo and the others _have_ to go to this mission in new year's eve?" she looked at the clock.

"20 seconds…"

-x-

"10... 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

She finished counting, looking outside the window.

Fire works covered the sky.

Fire…works?

Fiore felt a sudden pain that rushed into her head.

-x-

"_All you have to do is kill that Hagi-Ouji that you know."_

"_Why are you going to kill me?"_

"_The name's Kikyo, Fio-Chan~"_

"_Crying, Fio-Chan?"_

"_Then cry, you have the shoulder that supports you right here."_

"_Fio-Chan … I don't break promises."_

"_When your hair is in the back of your ear, you look prettier."_

"_Now, dear Fio-Chan, we're going to soar in the skies of Italy."_

"_Fio-Chan, I think we're lost."_

"_I love you so much Fiore."_

"_Did I ever tell you something, Fiore? I love you."_

"…_Who are you…?"_

-x-

The cup fell on the ground, shattering.

Fiore had tears in her eyes.

"…I…I … never thought I would remember."

-x-

_Kikyo sat on the couch, looking at her. "Fiore~ I have to tell you something."_

_Offering a cup of coffee, Fiore nodded as a sign for him to start talking._

"_I'm going to a mission… It may take long. Maybe I won't even come back."_

_The female stared at him._

"…_you're kidding right? Again with the mafia stuff?"_

_Kikyo shook his head. "This is serious. It's the day Byakuran-Sama was waiting for."_

_The female sighed. "Will it take long?"_

_The green haired male looked at her. "I don't really know. But, …I will be back."_

-x-

She shook her head, tears falling even more than before.

"N-No..Kikyo is gone! He won't be back!" She yelled falling on the floor.

_He's gone…_

-x-

Kikyo was on his knees.

Byakuran was defeated.

Zakuro… Bluebell. They're gone.

No savior for him.

He was talking about how Byakuran saved them from their past lives.

Suddenly, a gun was placed on his head.

"_Shut up."_

With a bang, he saw his life flash before him.

Wait.

It wasn't his life.

Fiore. It was…Fiore. Her smile. Her eyes. How she looked at him. How they used to kiss.

He misses her.

Falling to the ground, he could only see her.

_I'm sorry, Fiore…_

-x-

Owari.

-x-

**So. After nearly a year of writing, I finally finished this story.**

**You've been great readers! Thank you for all those who reviewed.**

**I might write more OC x Canon later. For now, I have to finish 'Paparazzi'**

**Good-Bye! Review! :D**


End file.
